nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber
Cyber is a mutant and an enemy of Wolverine and the X-Men. He is also well known throughout the criminal underworld, where he often hires himself out as a special enforcer. Origin During World War I, Cyber served as Wolverine's commanding officer during his days in the Canadian armed forces. He has used the name "Silas Burr," but whether this is his actual name is unclear. Cyber eventually comes to murder a woman known only as Janet, whom Logan was involved romantically. After learning of her death at Cyber's hands, Logan attacks him and is humiliated. Cyber counters Wolverine and in one swift motion, gouges out one of Logan's eyes, severely beats him and leaves him for dead. This is Logan's most traumatic defeat up to this point in his life and the resulting psychological effects results in a subconscious fear of Cyber. Sometime after WWI all of Cyber's skin except for his head and throat becomes fused with adamantium through some unknown means. Cyber resurfaces in Madripoor years later, where he interferes in the crime cartel of Wolverine's ally Tyger Tiger. Cyber uses his psionic ability to realize Wolverine is in the same building as he is. He smashes his fist through a wall, gripping Wolverine's throat. The two have a brief encounter, and Wolverine is forced to flee. The two battle later and Wolverine manages to overcome his fear of Cyber in order to save Tyger's life. He slashes across Cyber's face, destroying one of his eyes. Cyber quickly regains the upper hand, but is attacked by a wolf and falls into a truck full of the powerful hallucinogens he had earlier used on Wolverine, leading Cyber to run screaming into the forest. Cyber is next seen in Edinburgh, Scotland where he again engages Wolverine in battle. His intention is to kill Wolverine and then sell his adamantium skeleton. However, Cyber is unaware that the adamantium laced to Wolverine's skeleton has been recently removed by Magneto. Cyber is momentarily distracted as Wolverine extracts his bone claws, revealing what happened to the adamantium. Wolverine takes the opportunity to slash Cyber across the face. Cyber laughs off the attack and mocks the bone claws. He slams Wolverine to the ground and uses his foot to snap off the bone claws set in Wolverine's right forearm. Wolverine is saved when a cabinet is then dropped on Cyber. Cyber continues to chase after Wolverine, but Wolverine manages to escape during an explosion on a bridge. Cyber then battles Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde. He easily bests the group with one strike, but Kitty saves them by phasing them out a room and locking Cyber in. He is then turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Cyber also battled X-Force, where he promptly defeated Strong Guy and tanked a blast from Havok. He was about to kill Havok when others interfered and he was struck by a passing train. Cyber is broken out by a group called the Dark Riders, who make him believe they are using him to hunt down Wolverine. Cyber realizes the group was trying to trick him and strikes a few before realizing he's locked in a room. This would be his final resting place (for the time being), where a special breed of bugs swarm him, and kill him by tearing through his face and eating him, leaving only the adamantium from his skin for the group to harvest. More recently he has resurfaced in astral form, making himself known to a young mutant with child-like intelligence named Milo. Milo has super strength, and Cyber took control mutant's body. He then goes after his nemesis, Wolverine. He works with Wolverine's son, Daken, to help him do this, but identified himself to Daken only as "an old friend." It is revealed that Cyber actually taught martial arts to Daken. Cyber turns on Daken, easily besting him, and then in turn his father, Wolverine. Unfortunately for Cyber, his new body suffers from a weak heart. While having the advantage over Wolverine, he suffers from a heart attack. Wolverine saves him and he had a pace maker implanted. Daken later takes advantage of this by using his pheromones, making Cyber become so enraged he suffers from yet another heart attack and refuses to give him the pills he needs to recover. This incident seemingly kills Cyber, resulting in his second death. He was seen in Hell among other villains during a later Wolverine story. Power and Abilities Most of Cyber's body is virtually invulnerable to physical injury. Cyber's body (except for his face and throat) is covered in adamantium skin has proven able to withstand all attacks against it, even by weapons composed of adamantium itself. This is proven by withstanding hits from Strong Guy, blasts from Havok, and slashes from Wolverine. Housed within each of Cyber's fingers is a single, retractable, adamantium claw. Each claw is tipped in powerful hallucinogens or toxins that have proven capable of affecting Wolverine, before his mutant healing powers filter them out. The potent toxins are specifically designed to affect Wolverine and are fatal to ordinary humans within seconds. Cyber also possesses an enhanced healing factor similar to that of Wolverine that enables him to survive the process that grafted adamantium to his skin. However, Cyber's healing power, while similar to Wolverine's, isn't nearly as efficient. He wasn't able to re-grow an eye and required a cybernetic one. Cyber is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He has proven capable of countering Wolverine numerous times and helped train Daken. Cyber possesses telepathic abilities allowing him to see the emotional color spectrum of his target's thought waves giving him the ability to not only see their emotional state but also anticipate a likely aggressive response. Cyber is also capable of differentiating a person's individual brain pattern and using it to track them for miles if not continents. The tracking ability represents itself as a bright light toward the general location of his target and it refines itself the closer he is to his target. Cyber is also capable under extreme condition via the trauma of death to amplify his telepathic ability to astral project and even body jump. It should be noted that Cyber's telepathic tracking range had been increased after being exposed to hallucinogens during his battle with Wolverine in Mandripoor. As for strength, he has been listed as being able to lift 10 tons in his latest handbook entry. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization